computer_systems_in_different_environmentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peripherals:
Peripherals: Printers Printers are an output device and are used to print something. For example a word document on a computer, using the print function on the computer will take whatever is in the document on the computer and use the ink and paper inside the printer and it will print it making a physical version of a virtual document. Plotters A Plotter is a printer that can take commands from the computer to create drawings on paper with either one of more pens, unlike the printer a plotter can create continues point to point lines fro the commands. Camera A camera is an input device for the computer as it can be used to take pictures and put them onto the computer. The camera can also be used live feeds like using it for Skype or something where the camera records and sends a live feed of you to the other user. Scanners Scanners have the same ability as a printer but they can also scan documents as well and they can make more physical copies of the document or they can scan it and send it to a computer so it is in a digital format. Keyboard The keyboard is an input the is plugged into a USB port of a computer and every time a key is entered the computer reads it and displayed the key that is entered. Mouse The mouse in another input device that is plugged into a USB port, the mouse is synced with a curser tat s on a monitor so every time you move the mouse it sends messages to the computer and these messages are read and the cursor moves in relation to the movement of the mouse. The computer also reads the messages about the left and right mouse clicks and the scroll wheal and which direction the wheel turns. Monitors The monitor is a output device as it lets you see what you have input, the monitor is able to display due to the graphics processing unit creating the images. Display adapters These adapters are used for graphics processing and these are what show images for the monitor. These are often in the PCI express slot. Multimedia Devices A multimedia device is a device that removes the need for several different devices and put them all into one device. Example of multimedia devices would be Tablet computers, MP3 players and memory cards. Storage Media Storage media are devices that store user and application information. This is mostly the hard drive. Removable drives are also popular storage medias. Networking Networking is the basic idea of having multiple computers all being able to talk to each other in close to proximity to each other. All the computers that care connected to a network are called nodes and they are often connected through cables like Ethernet or wireless. Computers that are on a network and share resources with ease and can access things like the internet, printers, serves and other nodes. Networks are done in topologies, the most common one is collapsed ring but there are other like Bus, Star, Ring, Mesh, Cable and Token. Portable Drives Portable drives have become a lot more usable and have been upgrade to have better performance like speed and size. They are easy to use and extremely useful as they allow you to move around large amounts of data with ease and be able to use it anywhere you want by plugging the drive into a computer using the USB ports. Plug and Play Components Plug and Play describes devices that can be used as soon as they are connected to a computer. This is useful as the user does not have to install any drivers and the computer will automatically recognise the device and begin work with it straight away. Performance Factors Performance on a computer is decided by a few things like, · Response time – the less time it takes the better · Low drain on computer resources – the less drain on computer resources the better meaning it can do other things and not be too affected. · Speed – how fast the computer is able to compress or decompress information. · Bandwidth – the more the better What determines those though are the components within the computer like how many cores or how powerful the CPU, whether you have and HDD or SSD, how you are cooling your machine, hoe much free space is on the machine, the condition of the machine, how much RAM you have, the age of the machine. All these things have an effect on the overall performance of it.